Female Principal
The '''Female Principal '''was the new principal and main antagonist of Kindergarten 2, albeit only playing that role in the "Creature Feature" mission. She is relatively cheerful and promises that her school is safer than your old one. If you doubt her claim and agree to give her a chance, she will give you a pass to meet her in her office at lunch to talk. It should be noted that if anyone tells you to go to the principal's office (particularly Ms. Applegate or Penny), the lights will go dark and you will get killed, similar to that of the first game's principal, except with an off-screen death. The Principal has short blonde hair and wears a pink suit and magenta pants. If you search her office. it has some goodies, which include a couple of costume options and a Monstermon Card. Personality Unlike the principal from the first game, she's notably nicer and more benevolent as she tries to be reasonable by giving students study hall instead of shooting the students dead while showing concern for her daughter, Penny. However, if a student is "sent to the principal's office", she will cut the power to the school and call Penny to shoot the student(s) with her lasers. However, this is proven to be a facade as she's just as (if not, worse) than the principal from the first game. Her benevolent nature is meant to hide her more sinister plans as she passively manipulates students in the hopes for them to get caught for her monster-making project. She's also uncaring to a degree as she only loves Penny when she's of any use to her, and even shows no concern of how she was critically injured by a monster she made. She's very cruel as she would kill Bob by gassing him for trying to kill a monster she made underground to protect the students she's planning to transform into monsters. She's shown to be very manipulative as she's capable of abducting Ozzy's girlfriend, Madison, and disguise it as if Madison was transported without getting Ozzy's attention at her. She thinks fast as she quickly tries to escape with her project the moment her plans and project are in jeopardy. Missions Creature Feature * In the start of the mission, she is talking to Ms. Applegate about her losing her 'Special Device'. Soon after, she commands Penny to search everyone for that remote. Later on, after Penny destroys the grate, she is mostly in shock at this point. You need to get a Pass from her for later. * Later on, during lunch, she will be seen with penny saying that her chip is almost fried. Penny, distressed, mostly question what it means, though she makes run along to lunch. After which, she lets you, only until an explosion happens in the lounge. She leaves the room and Lily comes in to say the news about Buggs and Cindy. You will have to stab Ms. Applegate. Talking to her will involve getting sent to Principal's office. * After which, lockdown is issued and everyone is locked out at this point. Using the remote on Penny will cause her to lose it and jump in Nugget's hole. In the hole, you'll meet up with Billy and Lily. They inform you that a creature is blocking the way and they need 'someone big' to fight it. After this, you need to talk to Carla, who is in the back door of the Principal's office, then say "Penny's gone" after making her jump in the hole. She will then plant her laser bomb in the lounge and break a hole through the janitors closet, where you will find Bob in some sort of hallucination state. You need to snap him out of it, then he has a flashback about the creature in the underground and goes to fight it. After this, grab a doll from the toy chest to calm Penny down. Then she will then help you get into the secret lab. * Upon arriving, the 3 kids ask for help in getting out. Not before the Principal appears and blows Penny up and uses the new mutation device on the 3 kids. After which, you can either ask her a bunch of questions or get straight into it. First, you need to use the green button to kill the one eyeing you. Then, use Penny's head to shoot the one on Lily. After that. use the the blue one to kill the one on Billy. The Principal, now frustrated, attempts to fire a goo cannon at you. Press the red button to drop her into the goo. * The goo cannon works like Penny's laser, as preforming the actions incorrectly will cause the goo cannon to shoot out your eye. * The Principal will then fall into the goo and turn into a gigantic monster. You will then need to use the green claw to close her giant mouth. Not being able to do this in 2 actions will cause the Principal to inhale you, Lily and Billy. Billy then notices that the ceiling is collapsing. You then have to use the other claw to make it look up. Then, Nugget appears with the drill and makes a hole through the ceiling, drilling into its eye. If you don't make the Principal look at the ceiling, Nugget's drill will hit the green claw, causing it to let go of the mouth, then the Principal sucks all four in. If you perform this correctly, then the 3 kids will appear out of the goo. * At the end of the day, the Principal will not greet you, but Bob will with the axe in his hand. After everyone leaves, you, Lily, Billy, Nugget and 2 of the kids covered in goo will exit the school. Lily will give Nugget a kiss, then Billy will give you a rare monstermon card and a collector's guide. Trivia: * She rarely spends any time with her sister, Ms. Margaret. * Not even she knows what is wrong with her sister as confirmed in the Creature Feature mission. Category:Kindergarten 2 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Missionless Category:Antagonists